The Gathering of Extraordinary Proportions Part I
by timelord767
Summary: This story is about how the 10th Doctor is given the task of going to various universes to gather warriors for a battle that will determine the fate of time itself!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to any of the characters presented in this work of fiction. Any and all characters' backgrounds should be noted, as they coincide within this work of fiction and play a part in the story. This work is completely made up and is not canon and includes characters licensed by BBC, DC Comics, Bungie, Ubisoft,

The Gathering of Extraordinary Proportions: Part I

Doctor's Log, Entry No. 177

"_I have been traveling for so long now, I feel like I have seen everything there is to see. I've seen empires rise and fall, entire civilizations destroyed, entire planets, including mine, being obliterated in the blink of an eye. But nothing compares to what I saw and had to do 100 years or so ago. I witnessed a gathering of grand proportions that defies space and time. I gathered so many people that day; it was unbelievable, even for me, that it actually happened. But it did and it was oh so very grand. This is about how I was able to travel through space and time, across a multitude of different universes to gather the finest warriors to fight in the __Last Great Time War."_

Chapter I

The 10th Doctor

The time: Sometime after the invasion of London by the Daleks and the Cybermen

Location: The Hall of The Ancient Ones

"It has been a while, hasn't it, Time Lord?" The mysterious figure said to me as I approached the Table of the Ancient Ones.

"Yes, it has been, maybe 200 years or so since we last met?" I said as I sat down at the table.

"Do you know why I asked you to come here? Do you have any idea how important you and your actions are for not only this universe, but for every single one in existence?" he said as he slowly approached the table, revealing his identity.

"Well I remember you telling me that we would meet one last time ant that you had one more message for me before you died." I said as The Face of Boe came into view completely.

"Yes, that is very true Doctor. I have summoned you here, to the Hall for a very important task. I have followed you and your actions ever since we first met on that fateful day when the sun expanded. I have witnessed how you have progressed since the day you regenerated into your current form, and I must say that I am very impressed by your love for not only the human race, but for every race in the universe. This is why I have summoned you rather than anyone else, and this is why I think you are the perfect candidate for gathering an army of extraordinary proportions. I know you can do this because you have a passion that surpasses anyone else that I have encountered throughout all the years that I have been alive."

"Wait a moment, you said army. I'm the Doctor, and you know that I would never intentionally start or be a part of a war." I said intently.

"Would you change your mind if I told you that if you don't do this, then all of time and space will cease to exist forever? That if there isn't a great battle against two sides, then everything will end completely? Every so often, there has to be a balancing of power, and you just so happen to be present in this era of time and space and are the perfect choice, and believe me, I could have chosen anyone from any universe, yet I chose you to gather all the others in order to fight in this battle that is going to be imminent quite soon." The Face of Boe said

Chapter II

Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman

The time: August 2155 A.D.

Location: The Fortress of Solitude, New Earth (Post-Crisis)

"Bruce! Bruce! Wake up! We have to get out of here now!" Clarke exclaimed. I wake up, and I can't believe my eyes. What I see is so terrible I can't even explain it. The Fortress of Solitude is falling apart all around us.

"Diana! Kill that robot!" Superman shouted. "Bruce, can you stand on your feet? I need you to help me with getting this thing activated." He said as he pointed at the time portal.

"Okay, just give me a moment here." I said as I got to my feet. I walked over to the portal and started to fix it while Wonder Woman and Superman were fighting against Brainiac's army. "Clarke! Diana! I almost have it back online! So be ready when I say so!" I said as the wall in front of me burst open and Brainiac's robots started to pour in.

"I'll deal with that! You just get that thing ready!" Superman said as he flew by.

I had almost got it online when I started to hear this whooshing sound and then I saw this big blue box that looked like an old telephone booth start to appear out of nowhere. Then the door opened and a man came out and shouted, "Come with me if you want to live! That portal will never open in time!"

I saw the wall collapse behind me and then Brainiac, along with more of his robots came marching in.

"This battle can't be won! I've seen it once before already, so come with me right now!" The man exclaimed.

"Clarke! Diana! Come on! Let's get out of here!" I said as I got inside the booth with them following suit. Once I got inside, it was amazing what I saw. The inside was bigger than the outside.

"Who are you, and what is this thing?" Diana asked as she closed the door and was just amazed as I was.

"I'm the Doctor and this is my time machine, the TARDIS, which stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space." He said as he activated the ship.

"Doctor what?" I said.

"Nope, just the Doctor, that's my name, always has been for the last 900 years or so." He said.

"Wait, there's no way you have lived that long, well actually, considering that our "good friend" Vandal Savage has lived for well over 50,000 years, it's highly plausible that you have." I said as we were speeding through space and time at the speed of light.

"Wait a moment, how did you know we were there and what did you mean when you said that you had seen it happen before?" Superman asked.

"Well, to begin with, I am one of the greatest time travelers there is so I've already been to that battle at least once before but I didn't intervene then because I didn't think you needed my help. But now I had to because there is a great battle approaching in this universe and I have been sent through time and space to gather the greatest warriors and soldiers that the universes have to offer." He explained to us.

"Are we the first to be "gathered"?" I asked.

"Yes, but certainly not the last. Oh, I forgot to ask, what are your names?" He asked us.

I considered for a moment about telling him our real names, regardless if he already knew them or not which he probably did but I didn't want to risk it. I don't even know what his real name is either, so I guess its okay to keep ours a secret. "Well…" I hesitated for a moment. "I'm Batman, he's Superman, and that is Wonder Woman." I said.

"Aha, secret identities, I love those! So you could be anyone, and I won't even know who! But I will say this; where we are going, and what is to come of all of you, your names will not matter; because no one will care what they are on the battlefield that many have said and believe will determine the fate of time itself. So, what are your real names, hmm?" The Doctor asked imperatively.

"My real name is Bruce." I said.

"My real name is Kal-El, but you can call me Clarke." Superman said.

"Mine is Diana, but how do we know that we can trust you with our real names?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Oh, if there's anyone in the universe that you can trust, it's me. I promise I won't tell anyone your real names, only if you want me to, or if you want to do it yourselves." He said. "Now that we have that out of the way, are you guys ready to go to another universe?"

"Do we have any say in it if we don't?" I asked.

"Nope! Now, hold on to something, because we're gonna time-travel!" He said as the ship traveled at the speed of light through time.

"Hey, Doctor, how long is this going to take until we get to the next universe?" Diana asked.

"I don't know, around 2 hours or so, why?" He asked.

"Because I was thinking, since you are searching for this universe's greatest warriors, why not gather them all right now before we go to the next one?"

"That's not such a bad idea, Diana. What do you say, Doctor? Why don't we stay here a little while longer since I'm sure you would enjoy having I don't know, four more really good fighters on your side?" I proposed as he reconsidered.

"Who did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking about the rest of our team, the rest of the Justice League."

"Hmm, four more people wouldn't hurt. Do you have a specific time and place that you would wish to go to? But please consider the fact that you three are basically non-existent right now, but could possibly create a time paradox if we returned right here and now."

"Well, you are the expert on this; you can figure it out, right?" Superman said.

"I'll see what I can do, it will take some time, and so you guys can go and explore the ship if you'd like, or you can stay here with me."

"Clarke, I'll stay here, you and Diana can go take a look around the ship."

"Okay, will do."

I sat down on the seat next to the engine as the Doctor worked away on recalibrating the ship so that we could return for the rest of the team. I was thinking, "How in the world did I ever end up here? I've always believed that our universe was the only one, but I guess not anymore… there's got to be something that this "Doctor" isn't telling us. I don't know if I should keep my suspicions to myself or if I should tell Clarke and Diana. It'd probably be best if I kept it to myself."

"Perfect! I figured out a time and a place to go to! Allons-y!" The Doctor said to me as we returned to our universe.

Chapter III

The Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, and Aquaman

The time: July 2156 A.D.

Location: JLA Watchtower, orbiting New Earth (Post-Crisis)

It has been quite a while since we have last had an attack on Earth or from another planet. But we are still on high alert as always. I do truly wonder what might've happened to Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman one year ago today. It's a miracle that no one has tried to attack us since then. Maybe because everyone else is too scared to fight since Brainiac has hailed himself as the one who defeated the world's greatest superheroes.

"Yo, J'ohnn, come take a look at this. The relativity matrix is going through the roof. Do you have any idea of what's going on?" John asked as I flew down to his level.

"I'm not sure, GL. Maybe it could be a bug in the system."

"Knowing Bruce and his stuff, this would never mess up. But, I'll run it again, just to make sure that it wasn't a bug."

He runs it again, and it shows up just how it did before.

"Aquaman! Flash! Get down here! There's something that you have got to see!" I said.

"Oh my God, is that what I think it is?!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Yes it is! It's them! I knew they weren't dead, I just knew it!" John said.

Then I heard this whooshing sound and saw a blue box appear out of nowhere on the level below us.

"Hello? Anybody home? Is anybody here? Oh, great, I guess I calculated wrong." A man said as he came out of the box.

"No, wait! We're up here! Just give us a second to get down there!" I exclaimed as John and I flew down to the box with Flash and Aquaman right behind us.

"Ah, there you are! I've been told quite a lot about you four and all of it good. I'm sure you have missed these guys." The man said as he pointed towards Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman.

"It's so good to see you again! I'm glad you are all okay!" Diana said as she gave us all friendly hugs.

"Nice to see you too, Wonder Woman." I said as she gave me a hug.

"Where have you guys, been? You disappear one day and then reappear now? What's been going on?" Green Lantern asked.

"Let's all just take one step back, and let this guy introduce himself to you." Batman said.

"Hello everyone, I'm the Doctor!" The man said.

"Is that all? Just an alias?" Aquaman asked.

"Yeah, you can call it that. Oh, I already know your names, they already told me. You are the Flash, you're Green Lantern, you're Aquaman, and you're the Martian Manhunter." He said as he pointed at each of us.

"So, what is the purpose of this whole thing, anyway? I know you saved them from the Fortress of Solitude just before it collapsed, which I am so very grateful for that, but why did you come back here, one year later?" I asked.

"Because I have been given a very important task by someone very powerful and I think it would be best if we all got into my ship. Come on inside everyone." The Doctor said to us.

"Wow, that's amazing! It completely defies physics! It's bigger inside than outside!" The Flash exclaimed.

"Don't get too excited kid, I'm sure there's a lot more to this than just fun and games, now ain't that right, Doctor?" John said as he entered the ship followed by me and Aquaman.

"Right you are. Why don't you all sit down and let me explain everything."

He began telling his story and we were all listening very intently. He talked about how he was able to rescue Bruce, Clarke and Diana right before the Fortress collapsed, and how he knew that Brainiac would've won even if he hadn't been where he was to save them. Then he started to explain where he had come from, from some place called Gallifrey, and how his planet was destroyed in a great battle called the Time War by a vicious race called the Daleks. He then told us that he wasn't human, but instead that he was an alien called a Time Lord and how he was the last of his kind, just like me and Superman. He also told us about his ship, the TARDIS, and how it was a living organism and how it is able to translate any language spoken as well as how it has a protective shield surrounding it that protects it from anything it comes into contact with. Then he explained why he had done what he did.

"The real reason why I came and rescued them and then came here for the rest of you was because I was called upon by someone. Someone who has kept his real identity secret for a very, very long time, possibly for over a billion years, but I only know him as the Face of Boe. He gave me the task of gathering the greatest warriors and soldiers that this universe, and all the others, has to offer."

At this point in time, I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or if he was lying, but everything that he was saying seemed to be very true, so I believed him.

"This all sounds like pretty crazy stuff, Doc. We have been through a lot of stuff that was very difficult, but nothing compares to this. Are you sure that we are going to be able to do this and win?" Green Lantern said.

"Only time will tell, my friend, only time will tell. Well, now that we're all here, are we ready to go? Is there anything, or anyone, that you guys might be forgetting?"

"Well, wait a minute, what if the people on Earth need us but we won't be here to help save them?" Diana asked.

"That won't be an issue, especially when the battle begins. Is there anything else? Are there any weapons or armor that you guys need, because if you don't grab it now, you won't be able to get it later."

"I need to get some things from the Batcave."

"I need a bunch of super energy bars." The Flash said.

"I need to return to Atlantis to get a few weapons." Arthur said.

"Well, whatever you guys need, get it because the TARDIS will be leaving in 12 hours. So grab everything and anything that you think you may need."

"Who all needs to return to Earth? I'll make one trip there and then one trip back." Batman said.

"I think we all do, except for maybe like J'ohnn and Clarke." Wally said.

"Well, everyone who needs to, come on and lets go. We'll be back soon." Bruce said as he went with the others to the Javelin.

"I'll stay behind with the Doctor, if you don't mind." I said.

"Oh no, not at all." He said.

"Well, see you soon, and be careful down there, okay? I hear it's a huge battleground down there."

"I will. See you soon J'ohnn." He said as he got inside the Javelin.

"What's this, Doctor?" I said as I pointed at a notebook that was on the chair next by the engine.

"Oh that's just my journal. It has all of my adventures and such inside it. You can take a look if you'd like. I don't mind it."

"There's quite a few, now aren't there?"

"176 to be exact, I wrote the last one just yesterday."

"So, is it just you in this ship, traveling through time? Or do you have a companion every once in a while?"

"I did, once. Her name was Rose Tyler… she and I went on so many adventures, but she's gone now, in a different universe. She got trapped there after the Daleks and the Cybermen invaded Great Britain. It's a long story of how it all happened, but, in short, we can never see each other again because the entrance to the universe that she's in would collapse on itself if I tried to go through it again. But she is with her family which is good."

"I am very sorry to hear that, maybe you could find a way back someday."

"Yeah, maybe someday, maybe after the war is over I can figure out something that's safe for both her and me."

"That would be very good. I hope so too. I too have lost some people who were very dear to me, my wife and daughter."

"Really, how so?"

"My twin brother, Ma'alefa'ak, who was jealous of everyone else because he was born a mutant, released a deadly virus that killed everyone on the planet. I survived only because a scientist's crazy experiment worked and transported me through space and time to his laboratory. I lost everything that day, but I have grown so much stronger since, and I can only see the Justice League as my family now. I'm sure you will grow stronger too, Doctor."

"I sure hope so. You wouldn't mind me calling you J'ohnn, would you?"

"Of course not, it's much easier than calling me the Martian Manhunter all the time, is it not?"

"Oh, yeah, so much easier! When do you think the others will be back?"

"Knowing them, they should be back in at least 6 hours or so."

"Well then, we're just going to have to wait for them, I guess."

* * *

"We're back! Hey, J'ohnn, could you help me with these?" Flash said as he ran pass me with a bunch of energy bars. "Oh, wait, never mind! Ha-ha!"

"Ha-ha, good one, Flash!" John said as he came out with his stuff.

"Hey, Bruce, you need any help with all of that equipment?" Clarke asked as he flew by me with a bunch of weapons and gear.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind it. Just be careful with those. If you drop them, they'll explode."

"I'll be sure not to do that."

"Diana, do you need any help?" I asked as she flew by me.

"Sure, grab whatever is left inside the Javelin."

"Okay. Hey, Doctor, can you help me?"

"Sure, J'ohnn." He said as he helped me grab the rest of the stuff from the jet. "Now, does everyone have everything that they need inside the TARDIS, because there is no coming back once we leave."

"Yes, Doctor, I think we have everything, at least I hope so." Batman said as he checked the Javelin for anything else.

"Okay, now, I need everyone's passport and date of birth! Just kidding! Now everyone, get inside the TARDIS!"

We all piled into the ship as I made one last sweep of the watchtower to make sure that no one forgot anything.

"Alright, are we all ready?"

"Yes!" Everyone said.

"Okay then, Allons-y!" he said as he turned on the engine and sent us flying through space and time.

Chapter IV

The Master-Chief, the Arbiter, and Cortana

The time: September 2552 A.D.

Location: Installation 04B, over the Ark

"Alright, Chief, we activated the Halo Ring, now let's get out of here!" Cortana said impatiently.

"I know, goodbye, Johnson, it was an honor serving with you." I said.

"Same to you, Chief, now get the hell out of here while you still can!" Sgt. Johnson said.

"Okay, let's go!" I exclaimed as we started moving out from the Control Room, with the Flood right behind us. We pushed on through one wave, but they just kept on coming.

"I see a Warthog in the distance! It must be Johnson's, can we make it there?" Cortana said to me as even more Flood came in.

I kept looking around us thinking that we might not make it out of here, but there's no time for thinking like that so I just kept on fighting and killing alongside the Arbiter.

"How much ammo do you have left, John?" Cortana asked.

"I have about 100 rounds or so, how about you, Arbiter?" I asked.

"I have only a few left, we need to get to that Warthog really soon!" He said.

I don't know how much longer we will last against the Flood, but I can't give up, not yet.

"I don't have enough rounds left to get us through this wave!" The Arbiter said as I heard this engine near Johnson's Warthog and saw a big blue box phase into reality.

"What is that?! I've never seen that before!" Cortana exclaimed. Then, the door of the box opened and a man wearing a suit and trench coat came out.

"Hey there soldier! Come with me if you want to live!" He said as the Arbiter and I looked at each other in disbelief.

"How did you get here, and who are you?!" I shouted at him.

"There's no time for that, just get inside so that we can get out of here safely!" He said as more and more of the Flood was approaching us.

"Let's go! Never mind who he is, he seems like he will get us to safety!" Cortana said.

I shot my last round and ran to the booth, with the Arbiter right behind me. When we got inside, it was unbelievable what I saw. The inside was so much bigger than the outside. I tackled the man and held him at his throat and asked, "Who are you and what is this place?! I demand to know!" I asked as he struggled to be freed.

"I can't breathe!" He struggled for air and I put him down and let go.

"Explain yourself!" I demanded.

"Let me catch my breath first!" he choked up as he tried to breathe. "You really didn't have to do that to me, I am not your enemy!" he shouted at me after he caught his breath. "Now everybody just calm down, I'll explain everything real soon." He said as he started the engine up again. "Okay, so where do I start, where do I start… Ah, yes! Who I am! I'm the Doctor!" He said.

"The Doctor? Doctor what?" I asked as he sat down.

"It's just the Doctor, nothing else. I'm sure you are wondering what this ship is. It's called the TARDIS, and this is how I was able to travel through space and time to find you." He said.

"Time travel? Impossible." The Arbiter said.

"Oh, yeah, it's real, and I think you two should be thanking me since I just saved you from that horde of monsters."

"You're right Doctor, they should be thanking you." Cortana said.

"Who said that?"

"Oh, that's Cortana, my AI who is plugged into my helmet." I said.

"And who are you?"

"John-117, the Master-Chief."

"I am Thel 'Vadam, the Arbiter."

"Now that we have that out of the way, would you like to meet some other warriors like yourselves?"

"Well wait a moment, why exactly did you get sent in time to save us?" I asked.

"You were saved because I figured that if I want the finest warriors and soldiers on my side for the great battle that is to come, which some people say will determine the fate of time itself, why not choose the ultimate soldier and an outcast who has been battle-hardened over time?"

"Good point, Doctor, but how did you know that I'm a great soldier and that the Arbiter is an outcast?"

"Well, what I saw you do out there was nothing like any other soldier that I've seen, and I can just tell by the armor that Thel is wearing isn't the typical kind, so one can assume that he is an outcast for either betrayal or desertion."

"Oh, ok, I see now. I'm honored to be on your team if it means that we will be fighting for the survival of everyone."

"The honor should be mine. But anyway, how would you like to meet some other people?"

"Of course, why not?" Arbiter said.

"Very well, say hello to these fine gentlemen and lady, the Justice League of America!"

"Hello, fellow warriors. I assume you people aren't from around here, now are you?" The Arbiter asked.

"Correct, I've never seen a soldier who is as good as you are. You fight like you know you are going to win, no matter what." A man with a big red "S" on his chest said. "Oh, pardon me, I forgot to tell you who I was, I'm Superman." He said as he shook my hand, almost nearly crushing it.

"I assume that is an alter ego for your real name, correct?" I said as I looked at the others and noticed that they all were wearing such strange suits of armor. "I take it you people aren't regular issued soldiers, now are you?"

"I agree with John, you guys aren't exactly soldiers. Are you a special division of the military back in your universe?" Cortana asked.

"We aren't exactly part of the military. We are what you would call the good guys who save the day." This guy who is dressed like a bat said to me and the Arbiter. "I'm Batman as you can tell from the suit."

"Why don't you all tell us your names?" the Arbiter asked.

"I'm the Martian Manhunter, but you can call me J'ohnn." This green alien said.

"I'm Aquaman." The man with the really big trident said.

"I'm the Flash." The man with the crimson red suit said.

"I'm Green Lantern." The man wearing the green ring said.

"And I'm Wonder Woman." The woman who had a golden lasso in her hands said.

"Now that we have the introductions out of the way, what do you all say about going to another universe?" The Doctor said as he returned to the controls.

"Sounds like a plan." Batman said.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Cortana asked the Doctor.

"Oh, yeah, 100%. I've done it well over 100 times. I assure you, Cortana, it's very safe." The Doctor said.

"Well if you say so." She said nervously.

"Wait, hold on a minute, since we're still in my universe, can we at least go back or go forwards in time so that we can get some more weapons and gear?" I asked right before the Doctor started the engine.

"Okay, but you have to be careful about wherever we go in time. You cannot interact with anyone that you see or else it could mess up this universe's chain of events. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir, understood, sir!" I said.

"Let me find a time and a place to return to… Oh! Does the planet called Reach sound familiar to you?"

"Oh, I'm so glad to hear that name! And since we're in a time machine, we can travel to a time before the Fall of Reach, right Chief?" Cortana said excitedly.

"Oh, yeah, that's right; we can go there before it fell. But Doctor, what if I run in to someone that is fully aware of who I am and could accidentally expose me?" I asked impatiently.

"Don't worry about that, I'll make sure that you don't arrive at a time that you shouldn't be in and create a paradox."

"Actually, Doctor I was thinking, what if I went instead? I am probably better suited for this kind of mission, no offense, John." Batman said.

"Oh, by all means, if you know how to go in and come out completely undetected, you should be the one doing this." I said.

"Is this okay with you, Doctor?" Batman asked as the Doctor thought about the proposal for a moment.

"Yes! Of course! That is better than what I had in mind!"

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. Now hold on, we're going back in time!" The Doctor said as he turned on the engine and sent us back to Reach.

Chapter V

Batman

The time: March 2517, several months before the launch of the Spartan-II Program

Location: Camp Independence, Reach

"Now, we've gone over exactly what you are going to do once you are inside the camp. You go in, neutralize anyone who might expose you, Batman, since you don't belong to this universe, and grab the weapons and ammunition that John has requested for." The Doctor said as I was about to leave the TARDIS.

"Batman is your best choice for this kind of mission. He knows how to infiltrate without ever being noticed by anyone. I'm sure he'll be fine, John, you have nothing to worry about." Superman reassured him.

"He's right John, you have nothing to worry about. I'll be in and out of there in no time." I said to him.

"Okay, Batman, are you ready?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, let's do this thing!" He said as he closed the door behind me.

"Okay, I'm in. Can you hear me, Doctor?" I whispered into the mouth piece of my headset.

"Loud and clear. Now, John said that the armory is 5 levels below you. Can you get there in time?"

"Of course. Wait, someone's coming… okay, I got pass the guards. I see a ventilation shaft above me. I can use it to get below to the next level." I said as I switched Detective Mode on in my cowl.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Just be careful inside the vents." Superman said.

"I will be. I'll be down there in no time."

"Good, now be ready with the sonic screwdriver when you get there. I promise you, it will open any door that you come across." The Doctor said as I moved onwards through the vent.

"No need to remind me, I've got this." I assured him.

"I have two more levels to go, then I can get the weapons and then we can get out of here." I said as I sneaked pass the two UNSC soldiers standing guard in front of the elevator. "Okay, I'm going down to where the armory is. Are you sure everything is in there that you need, John?" I asked as I scanned the room.

"Yes, I believe so. There should be a Spartan laser, a battle rifle, a shotgun, a sniper rifle, and plenty of rounds for all of them. I didn't ask you this before, but do you think you can carry it all?" He said as I finally entered the armory using the screwdriver and locked the door behind me.

"I didn't think of that… Hey, Flash?"

"Yeah, Bats?" Wally said.

"Do you think you can help me by running down here as fast as you can, without alerting the camp, and take half of the guns and ammo back to the TARDIS?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll be there in a second." He said as he ran down to the armory. "I'm here. What do you want me to take?" He whispered to me.

"No one saw you?"

"No, no one did."

"Alright, good. Take the shotgun, and the sniper rifle as well as all the ammo that you can carry for them. I'll take the rest of it." I said as he ran back to the TARDIS. "Okay, I'll make my way back, you guys just hold on." I said as I climbed up the air vent with the other weapons and ammo.

"I'm about halfway from the TARDIS. This equipment is really heavy, actually. Can someone come grab some ammo off of me, please?" I asked as the door of the TARDIS opened and the Flash ran to me and grabbed the ammo off of me. I then finally got inside and told the Doctor to get us out of here.

"No problem!" The Doctor said as he started the engine up again. "Now that we have that little part of our journey out of the way, why don't we all just sit back, and relax, hmm?"

"That sounds perfect, don't you agree, Superman?" Diana said as she sat down.

"Yes it does." He said.

Everyone except for me and the Doctor was relaxing. "Hey, Doctor, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Bruce, what's on your mind?"

"Well, it's actually been on my mind ever since you told me that we are going to have to fight in a great battle. I cannot kill anyone, no matter how badly they have wronged me or the people around me, and I don't think I'll ever be capable of killing someone. I hope this doesn't mean that I can't still fight on your side."

"Well, this can be both a blessing and a curse. You may not be able to kill someone, but that doesn't mean you can't fatally injure your enemy, am I right?"

"Yes, you're right, I can still be an affective part of this team, I just wanted to let you know, that's all."

"Well, thanks for letting me know. Now, are you ready to move on to the next universe?"

"Of course, I'm just not sure about everyone else."

"Well, either way, Allons-y!" He said as we traveled onto the next universe.

Chapter VI

Ezio Auditore da Firenze

The time: August, 1507 A.D., before Desmond Miles accessed Ezio's memories through the Animus

Location: Viana, Navarre, Spain

"You cannot kill me. No man can murder me!" Cesare said as I held him over the ledge.

"Then I leave you in the hands of Fate." I said as a let go of him. I have done it, I defeated Cesare Borgia, and now, I should return to Roma and help the Brotherhood of Assassins grow stronger and better than ever before because I have a feeling that we are going to have to face an even greater enemy in the nearing future. After all, Minerva said that there is a great battle approaching and that we are going to have to be ready for it when it comes. "Un momento, what is that?" I said as I saw a very strange looking object appear out of nowhere. Someone then opened a door and came out of it. "What is happening here?! I have seen some very strange things already, but nothing as strange as this!" I exclaimed.

"Don't be afraid, sir! I am here to bring you to safety! So come quickly now with me!" The man said.

"For all I know, you could be a Templar from the distant future who came here to kill me! After all I have seen though, I wouldn't be surprised if that was possible."

"So, you're saying that you believe in time travel?"

"Well, between what I saw in il Vaticano a few years ago and what I have seen what this Apple can do, it would not surprise me if you were from the future, signore." I said as I showed him the Piece of Eden.

"Well that makes this so much easier, come on board, sir!"

"How can I be sure that you are not here to kill me?" I asked as I straightened out my hood.

"Wouldn't you think I would've done it already if I was here to kill you?"

"Hmm… you have a point, signore. Va bene, I'll come with you, but you will explain what this is all about soon, am I correct?"

"Right you are, sir! Now come inside and be amazed!"


End file.
